Tête à tête
by Nymph-Patronus
Summary: How does it feel to love someone so much that it hurts? She would go down to his house to corner him, as her final try.... He can't run forever. A Drabble on Tonks & Remus.


_**Author's Note: **A drabble for your reading pleasure. It's been ages since I posted something. Here's something I've converted into Potterish writing. Originally it was only 250 words long. This isan ode to Tonks and Remus, a shipI admire but haven't written anything over._

**Summary:** _How does it feel to love someone so much that it hurts? She would go down to his house to corner him, as her final try... He can't run forever..._

* * *

**Tête-à-tête**

* * *

There was an unknown calm in the air, when she embarked on the train, which would lead to her destiny. It was now or never. Times were uncertain and life was ticking by without stop. She knew she had to be strong to do this. To pore her heart out that is. 

The feeling had always been there, she just hadn't checked on it much since he had come back into her life. She still remembered the day she had seen him for the first time. It was when Sirius had last visited her mother, when she had been alive and well. She had been a little girl then and he had come along the park to play with her because the adults in the house were talking serious things. She knew all about it. The hushed tones her mother used whenever talking about dangerous happenings around the wizarding world.

She had developed an instant liking to him, trusting his kind, amber eyes. The scars on his face seemed to attract her with no reason. She remember touching his face, while he had looked suddenly shaken and had retreated delicately. She still remembered the sad smile he gave her whilst their way out of the house. She also recalled that she had cried in her sleep that day for that stranger, whom she only knew as Sirius' friend. She never saw him again until she got into the Order.

She had realized, he would never accept. He was too old for her. _What tosh!_ her heart would always reply. She might never have had the courage to corner him, but times were different now. Unexpected times, when anything could happen. Nothing was plausible or definite now. Death loomed above their heads, and life had a short bow on it.

_It was now or never! _Her heart beat faster.

The train whistle brought her back to her surrounding. Reminding her again that holding her hands in Dumbledore's funeral was nothing. He had distanced himself again after her tears had subsided.

She became aware of her surroundings as the train was slugging to a stop, her station quite visible. She took a deep breath and gathered her bearings.

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you…" He stared flustered at her, as she brushed past him. 

He fumbled with the latch and followed her to the dim room, lit by the crackling fire of the hearth.

Her demeanor sputtered like the fire, unsure; but she stayed calm, taking the seat nearest armchair to the fireplace. He sat on the couch facing her.

"Tonight's going to be the night of truth." She looked straight at him.

He stared back, as if measuring her determination. His eyes seemed to question her: _Should I fight you again? _

However, before she could say anything, his eyes shone as if something inside him had broken seeing her resolve.

"D'you know something funny?" he blurted, quite uncharacteristically.

"What?"

"I do like you."

She started blankly at him, not believing her ears, while the earth spun beneath her feet. "Why didn't you tell—why, didn't you say something before!"

"I didn't want to chain you with my burdens… There are dangers to—"

"It doesn't matter to me! I love you jut the way you are!" She suddenly stood and started pacing the small space in front of the fireplace.

"Nymph—"

"Why couldn't you be honest? We're not going to live forever!"

He stood up and stopped her in her tread. "You were not ready… No one around us was ready…" He touched her cheek, and she closed her eyes at his caress.

"How d'you know I was not ready? Who cares what people think?" Her voice wavered.

"I _don't,_ now…" He moved close to her, grazing her forehead with his lips.

Nymphadora Tonks started at the rugged face of Remus Lupin, showing such emotions that her heart constricted in her chest. She slid into the comforting warmth of his arms and his lips came to meet hers, reveling the soft kiss that had been due for quite some time.

-x-X-x-

_**Don't forget to drop your reviews! Thanks!**_


End file.
